Talk:Main Page
New skin Hi! Several months ago, Wikia released a new site skin called Monaco. The new skin features tools which make it much easier for visitors to find content and edit it. You can read all about Monaco here. As you can read on that page, while you will still be able to select Monobook (this wiki's current default skin) as the skin you personally use to view the site (via ), we are no longer able to support Monobook as a default skin for anonymous visitors. So, we need to change the default skin to Monaco. There are a number of pre-built themes for Monaco. Check out how the homepage looks in Sapphire, Jade, Slate, Smoke, Beach, and Brick, and let me know which one you like best. In addition to those pre-built themes, you can build your own custom themes as well. Check out the custom themes on the Shaiya Wiki and the Diablo Wiki. You can learn about customizing the theme, menus and other aspects of Monaco here. Take a look at that information, and let me know which theme you think might work best. We need to change the skin by Friday, October 31st, so I am here to make that transition as easy as possible. Let me know if you have any questions, or if I can help in any way. Thanks! --KyleH (talk) 18:36, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Ouch that's tomorrow! Without otherwise changing the wiki, "jade" at least matches (nearly) the green used for "The Bionic Wiki" title, while the yellow in "smoke" at least seems not to clash. However, a custom theme seems like a more promising route for the long haul, as I'm not sure the decision should be based on that one design element. As you can see, this is a low activity wiki- hopefully we can at least get the admins to weigh in. I vote for jade in the absence of other inputs--Major Sloan 23:19, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::I apologize for the short notice. If there is an especially compelling reason to do so, we can delay it, but only if we can set another solid date some time in the future. --KyleH (talk) 23:57, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :::As the wiki is low traffic, I doubt it would be worse to do it early. This sort of thing gets discussed at Current Events, though, I'll put a note in there.--Major Sloan 04:27, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Joe. I've gone ahead and changed us over to Jade just to bring us up to speed with Wikia. Scott and I have been, rather informally, toying with a custom Monaco design and I've been scratching menu items on notepaper for weeks. The design is not a priority right now -- the menu bar is. As you know, logged-in users can customize their bar as they see fit. The anonymous user needs to have a simple, direct bar that hits all the major points without becoming extraneous. I like what you've been doing. I'll share my ideas when I find a breath (I'm preparing to move to Los Angeles). The Community bar is going to have a major overhaul, so I intend to delete the current default altogether. Talk soon. As always, if anyone cares to chime in, please do. — Paul (talk) 14:30, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::Great! If you need any help with any of that, let me know and I'll be happy to assist. --KyleH (talk) 17:57, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Cool, Paul, look forward to having you as a neighbor (I'm in NoHo). I've been toying with some design elements as well, I'd love to see what you've got. With regards to the menu, I just made a stab so the new look wouldn't go up with garbage. The inconsistent use of "The" for the show titles in the categories stands out much worse in the menus, that's a chore to fix but seems more worth it now. I agree the community stuff was arbitrary; perhaps a list of recent contributors and/or most edits would be valuable; but the larger Bionic community beyond the wiki deserves some attention as well. The random stuff generated by menu wildcards isn't really representative, simply indicating articles that are long or frequently edited. With regards to editor's picks, the title implies some effort on our part, so wildcards are particulary inappropriate there- I though of intervening, but clearly we ought to vote. Perhaps the media bar discussion page is a good place for nominations. I'm thinking a "non-partisan" menu below the 2 show menus with useful resources like the chronology might be good. Do these menus render the links at the home page redundant? IIRC the old look is available to users by choice, so I'm guessing we need to keep those links for backward compatibility. It seems that those categories which have more entries do not sprout submenus. Is there some arbitrary cutoff as to how that works?--Major Sloan 20:51, 31 October 2008 (UTC) :::::::I've sorted out the question on submenus, it was spaces in the name. I've started a talk page for the sidebar, I'll bring up those issues there now.--Major Sloan 02:54, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Navigation links Hi All! I've added more navigation links to the Main page in the hopes it will invite more contributions. Ideally this code should be a table, but I am still learning WIKI markup language (I know HTML quite well, but it's so different than Wiki code). — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 03:26, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::Wow!! It looks great! Hi Joe, nothing 'fuzzy' about it - the main page looks great. I saw just about each change as it happened, and I kept thinking that it couldn't get any better... then it did! — Karen (talk) 04:49, 7 March 2007 (UTC) ::: Hi Karen! Glad to see my work is getting noticed! Thanks for the positive reinforcement! — User:FuzzyLogic (talk) 03:57, 8 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Un-freakin'-believable, Paul ... that fan trailer is *fantastic* !!— Grace (talk) 16:14, 19 March 2007 (UTC)